Surtsey and Iceland
by Confizzledworld
Summary: November 14th, 1963. On this day, a lot of things changed for me.  I think... I believe the change was good, but I know that there will be a lot happening on the road ahead. At least I won't be alone, I have my new baby sister, Surtsey.
1. Chapter 1

[Conny]: A new story! Yay~! Well, a little background on this story. I was in Biology class last year and I actually listened for once! It wasn't the teacher I was listening to (because she couldn't teach whatsoever!), but it was a boring video that I momentarily paid attention to. The Icelandic island of Surtsey! After some planning and a little bit of characterization... I've come up with Surtsey! (Also, I wanted to make other OCs, but then Himaruya-san somehow got the idea I was gonna use and then...yeah). So here you go! Hope you all like this story!

Disclaiming that I own Hetalia! But I, like, totally own Surtsey. So back off. (the character, not the island)

* * *

><p>Surtsey and Iceland<p>

* * *

><p><span>14 November 1963.<span>

Checking my watch, it read 7:10 a.m. Why am I walking along the southern shores of my island, I do not know. It's still dark out, the sun won't rise for another hour or two. Fishing vessels are out in the sea, catching dinner. Mr. Puffin is on my shoulder, seemingly asleep. He should have just stayed home, there's a perfectly good nest there. He does not have to be with me all the time.

For now, I will just continuing walking and looking out to the sea. No wonder I'm called Iceland. I live so close to the Arctic Circle and smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Yet, there's not much ice right now. My poor friend to the west was given a rather ironic name. Maybe we should switch our names, to make them more appropriate.

"Look, look," the bird on my shoulder squawked. My eyes looked passed the early morning fog. Is that…a ship on fire? No, but there's a ship nearby. A plume of smoke rose into the sky, darkening what would be the blue sky. Ash was filling the atmosphere.

"Mr. Puffin, go check it out. If you would, please," I ask kindly, so he would actually flap those wings of his. He hopped off my shoulder and headed closer to the smokestack. The sea is very unsteady, very irritated in fact. Something is wrong. No, everything is wrong with the universe at this one moment.

The bird finally came back, coughing and gagging. "It's some sort of eruption," he said through the hacking. What volcano would-oh…

It makes sense now. I have been living on the ridge between two great tectonic plates, which supposedly gave birth to me. Rising from the water, lava formed my island. Another ironic thing about my name. Why Iceland, and not Lavaland? Or Greenland? Why Ice?

"Go report this to the capital?" I am not running to the one and only city right now. Something about this is keeping me here. Mr. Puffin flies off, leaving me alone. I wonder just how long this will last. Just how long would an underwater volcano erupt?

Something was drifting ever so slowly towards shore. Maybe it was just wood, or possibly some debris from the vessel in the water. Yet, as it drew closer, I realized it was definitely not either of those. A baby's cry was filling my ears. It wasn't like hearing a banshee, but more like…a cry for help. A weak plea of a helpless child. Not truly thinking of it, I leaped into the water. It was obviously much warmed than I had expected, but my clothes did weigh me down some.

A white, wicker basket was coming closer to me, the baby's voice was becoming louder. Pushing myself forward, I got within reach of that basket. My hand took a hold of the rim and carefully brought it towards me. How did a newborn get all the way out here? The baby's blanket is green, much like the new grass of spring. I don't know if this is a boy or girl, but that doesn't matter right now. I have to get back to shore.

Once on dry land, I removed the baby's blanket. It's a girl! I placed the blanket back, keeping the child warm. She has quite a lot of hair, its much like my hair. Silvery-white. She's stopped crying, having calmed down once being removed from the sea. Her eyes are open, being bright jewels. They're a color between blue and violet, changing with the amount of light she gets. I took her wicker basket and carried her towards my car. Wait. I don't have a car seat for a baby.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maybe I could drive slowly, while having her basket on my lap? I don't know. No, that's not safe. Just try to strap her in? I suppose that's the best I can do for her. I placed her in the back, trying to figure out how to get this seatbelt to keep her safe. She was watching me, then giggled at my frustration. I couldn't help but smile with her.

* * *

><p>Somehow, we made it home. Mr. Puffin beat us, then started squawking about how I have a baby. He thinks this is a toy or maybe I got a girl pregnant and finally had to pay up for it. I grab his beak, holding it closed. The baby giggles more, watching the bird flail around and mumbling curses to the wind. Eventually, he escapes my grasp.<p>

"They're calling the island Surtsey." Really? Using my _brother's_ mythology to name the island? Surtr's Island? Surtr is a fire jotunn, or a fire giant. Now a name like that is a bit more appropriate.

"Surtsey is a good name, I suppose." I turned to look at the baby, she's looking at me intently. "What do you think? Do you like the name _Surtsey_?" She showed me a big, toothless smile. I suppose she really does like the name.

"Where did you get that baby anyway?"

"She was born of the sea."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: What do you think? I plan to keep the story going, but it's nice to have some encouraging words. I know there's the whole, "oh, <strong>another<strong> Hetalia OC that _happens_ to be a girl. Yes, Hetalia does need more girls, but it doesn't at the same time. I just wanted to throw in a girl because the Nordics are all men. Besides, wouldn't it be cute if Iceland had a little girl hanging onto him and calling him big brother? Oh, and while I'm still thinking... I know that last line was extremely cheesy...go ahead and lock me up in the cliche jail!


	2. Chapter 2

[Conny]: I'm glad that I got a review for this story! I know everyone is busy because of the holidays, but this person made me so happy! _101Icestornxx_, thank you so much! Alright, so...on to the story.

Remember, canonical characters of Hetalia belong to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>Surtsey and Iceland<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rang a few minutes later, startling the baby. I told Mr. Puffin to take care of her-make her stop crying-but he wouldn't budge. That stupid bird.<p>

"If you get her to stop crying, I'll let you do whatever you want later." He left for the living room, then started doing goofy things. That got her to laugh, so she was much quieter. I took the phone, sighing before I answered.

"Icy, are you all right? I heard there was a volcano that erupted near you. Did a pimple burst or what?" Denmark.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm a bit busy at the moment." I really need to go back to Surtsey. I don't think Mr. Puffin will keep her happy for much longer. He might actually gain something, if he lets her cry and have Denmark hear.

"You don't sound busy." I wonder…

"Denmark, do you know anyone that's good in the medical field? Like… knows how to care for someone?" He was silent for a moment. Maybe that was too random of a question.

"There's a nation that I know in Asia. Her name is Philippines. Why do you ask? Are you hurt?" I took a moment, trying to commit the name to memory. Philippines equals Nursing Nation. I'm going to need to know her well…

"I'm fine. Tell everyone else that I'm fine." I hung up before he could talk back. I know it was mean, but I really can't have the 'family' getting their noses in my business.

Should I call her right now? Should I wait? Maybe I don't need her yet. It's not like I need a guidebook to how to take care of a child.

"Or maybe I do."

The phone just kept ringing and ringing. I honestly believed that she wouldn't answer my call. I don't need her, do I? I mean, I really could just handle this on my own, right? I'm holding Surtsey, as the phone is ringing. She's fast asleep, which is really good for me. I don't need anyone to hear a screaming baby.

"Hello, this is Gabriella speaking. If this is Spain, France, England, America or Japan, Miss Philippines is not home right now." So...

"Uh, no. This is Iceland speaking." There was a short pause, then the girl's voice came back.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Iceland. I did not mean to sound so impolite." I told her that it was perfectly fine, but I am quite curious. Why would she list the names of those countries so quickly and with sure irritability? "Miss Philippines is cooking at the moment, but would you please wait one moment?"

"That's fine. I can wait." There were near silent murmurs in the background. It wasn't a language I understood. Not the English I had understood previously in that thick accent. Shuffling followed, then the phone was picked up again.

"Hello, Iceland. I'm so sorry for the delay. Would you please forgive me?" She didn't sound much older than the girl that had answered the phone. Maybe around my age? A slight bit older? Although, her English was a bit more clearer than Gabriella's.

"It's fine, Philippines." I waited a moment, unsure where to start. Should I just ask her right away? Should I beat around the bush?

"How are you, Iceland? I don't believe we've ever spoken to each other before. I know that I've met Denmark, but none of the other Nordics." That figures. Norway doesn't really associate much with the world, Sweden is too caught up in watching Finland, but Denmark certainly loves meeting the other nations. He loves causing chaos as well.

"I'm fine, Philippines. How are you?" She told me that she is well. That she had been cooking dinner. What time is it at her house? It's nearly nine o'clock here. The sun has just started to rise, but the smoke cloud from Surtsey's island is blocking out blue sky.

"Iceland, not that I'm busy or anything…but why did you call all of a sudden?" My mouth couldn't hold it in anymore. I explained the entire morning to her, from the start up until the present. Surtsey was a little fussy, I had to adjust my hold of her. She calmed down, but was wide awake now.

"I honestly have no idea how to take care of a child and I really need help. I haven't fed her yet, I don't know what formula to buy or if I should use milk right now. I'm not sure about anything." Mr. Puffin was laughing his feathers off, but I did my best to not think about him at the moment.

"Just give me…hold on. Gabby! How fast can you fly me to Scandinavia? Oh, really? That's really fast. Iceland, give me about fifteen minutes. Twenty, if I run until any turbulence." How the heck could she get here so fast?

"Um… all right. See you soon." How fast can a plane fly? Certainly, it would take her several hours for her to arrive. She says her goodbye and then hangs up. I'm left with a dead line and a whimpering baby. Is it possible for me to wait for this lady?

* * *

><p>I honestly sent Mr. Puffin to go get formula or milk. Whichever he could easily carry home. I don't know what to do. I've gotten her to wear a cloth like a diaper, she's definitely clean and dry. I'm holding her, trying to keep her calm. It's NOT working!<p>

"Here?" Why is that voice familiar? I placed Surtsey in her wicker basket, which had been placed on the couch. She doesn't seem too fussy right now.

"Don't crash, Gabby!" Oh, now I know the voices. That was Gabriella and Philippines. Wait. WHAT? How in the world did they get here in fifteen minutes? That's impossible!

"I didn't kill you," Gabriella said happily, I can hear her joy through the door. There was a light thud, then a small whimper. "That hurt." The front door opened, revealing rather pretty women. Both had long raven hair, but the slightly taller and older of the two had bangs. Not to mention she had small, white flowers in her hair. Both had sun kissed skin, something so exotic in my region of the world.

"Iceland!" The one with bangs came over and hugged me. She even kissed my cheek. "It's nice to meet you," she said, with a bright smile on her face.

"How long are you planning to stay, Philippines? I have to take care of a few things." I'm supposing the one with a slightly harsh tone is Gabriella. Philippines switched to her native language, making something sound clearer to the young woman. After a curt nod, Gabby turned her back to us and walked out the door. She didn't even bother closing it, so I went to do it myself. However, I saw a pair of dove wings sprout out of the back of her peach sundress. I couldn't help but stare at the retreating angel.

Surtsey's started bawling in her basket, calling my attention away from the even more exotic girl. I rushed over and picked her up again, hoping to ease her cries. Philippines adjusted her in my arms, which actually made it a lot easier for me to hold her. Not to mention made Surtsey feel more comfortable.

"I think you're going to need a lot of help." You're telling me. The baby started crying again, but not as loud. "She's hungry. Do you have formula?" Where is Mr. Puffin? That's when the stupid bird flew through his doorway, holding something in his claws. He dropped it in my hands, then flew over to his nest. It's a huge container of baby formula.

"Uh… what do I do with this?" I suppose this is where my lessons begin.

* * *

><p>Philippines taught me so much, in so little time. It's like she has experience in this field. I know Denmark said she was a good nurse and such, but to this extent? I honestly am amazed by this.<p>

"Alright, do you get it now? Keep her on a schedule and you should be fine." Schedule. I need to remember that somehow. Maybe make a chart? I'm not so sure. I'll have to plan it quickly.

"What about the world meetings? I can't just leave her here alone." I can't get anyone to watch over her. Mr. Puffin would be useless to her. I don't like bringing people into my home, whether I knew them well or not. I was reluctant to have Philippines come over, but I needed her help.

"Well, we can have my friend watch over her. Angels are good at that sort of thing." Or I could just skip out on the meetings all together. That would benefit me so well. Avoid the Nordics. Steer clear of Russia and Sealand. Get rid of the bothersome verbal Hundred Years War. And so on.

"Thank you, Philippines." She called her friend, who was here within minutes. It's quite amazing how an angel can fly so fast. It makes me wonder just how fast that girl can go. The Asian nation was gone in a blink of an eye, after saying goodbye to my little sister.

"Wait…" Little sister?

* * *

><p>[Conny]: This is relatively short. I apologize for that. Thank you for reading and I will get the next chapter up soon! In the meantime, please review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

[Conny]: Thank you so much _Do You Really Want to Know_ and 101_Icestormxx_ for the reviews! I'm glad I'm making people happy enough to make a comment! Also, I realized... I had to change the rating from K+ to T because there's this little word in this chapter that boosted the story up a little. I promise to not write any more of those 'bad' words! It just fit the situation too well to not put in!

oh, and_ Random piece of Madness_, I suppose I can throw those guys in! It'll take me some time because... well, this story will take me a while to write.

You know the drill with this whole disclaimer deal. Enjoy~ Oh, before I forget. This chapter actually does reflect upon the even that happened on this certain date. Go ahead and look it up, if you would like~

* * *

><p>Surtsey and Iceland<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>6 December 1963.<span>_

It's only been a month since I've had Surtsey in my home. I keep getting calls from my _brother_ and the rest of the _family_. I mostly ignore them, but when I finally answered them…well, Denmark threw a fit over the phone. Mr. Puffin still seems a bit bothered with Surtsey, but he's grown used to her. He keeps her entertained, when I'm busy doing something else.

"I honestly know how those single parents feel now." I'm not even as old as the other nations. I'm just seventeen, frozen at that accursed number. Other countries are in their twenties, all of them just a bit older and stronger than myself. How would they hold up to being a parent or a (responsible!) sibling?

"She wants out," the bird said, trying to get my attention. I have to clean her bottles, shut up you puffin. "She wants to go on a walk." What if I don't want to go on a walk? She has to wait. "Icy! She wants a walk!"

"Fine!" Dishes can be done later. Besides, she doesn't need her bottle until later, so there's still time to work on the dishes. How the heck does this mobster pile of feathers know what a baby wants anyways?

"Come on, Icy. She's waiting." After drying my hands, I tugged the snow-white gloves back on. Other than washing dishes, taking showers and…I don't know when else, I never take them off. I even sleep with these gloves on. I'm not sure when it all started, but wearing gloves will always be something I'll do forever.

In the living room, I found that Surtsey had somehow wormed her way out of the wrapped blanket. Her pudgy arms and legs were spread out, her eyes wide open when she saw me. There was a moment where I saw a toothless grin, then she started crying. It wasn't her usual '_I hungry!'_ wail, it was different. This isn't her _'in need of diaper' change_ cry either.

"Surtsey, come here." My voice has grown so soft for her, I can just tell. I carefully picked her up, cradling her in my arms. Her crying eased, now she's cooing in happiness. She probably just wanted someone to hold her, but I think a walk would be a good thing. She hasn't really been outside since the day she first came home. "Mr. Puffin, would you please get the stroller?" He was shockingly obedient, and was somehow able to push it into the living room. I got her all comfortable and secure in her seat, which the infant didn't seem to mind.

"Be gone as long as you want," the bird chirped, now I understand why he was so eager to get me to go on a walk. He wants the house to himself.

"No, you're coming with me." I am not going to walk alone, besides… I need someone to help me with groceries. (Haha, I'm making a purpose to this walk!)

"Fine, but if I don't get to see Miss Gull later, I'm gonna peck your brains out." Oh, he sounded so scary. Har, har, har.

"I'll let you two have fun later, no worries."

* * *

><p>Not that it mattered to me, but a lot of people were giving me curious stares. I had a puffin on my shoulder and I was pushing a stroller. It's not like I really care what people thought, but I knew just what they were thinking.<p>

_He's a father already? He's so young._

(And not to mention) _Why does he have a bird on his shoulder? He looks so stupid._

I annoys me a little, I'll admit that much. People used to believe that when a young person was in the presence of a baby, then it was either they were siblings or its just a babysitter at work. Nope, not anymore!

At least Surtsey isn't screaming, she's so calm. I enjoy this, but…not when I have to hold groceries and push her stroller. Mr. Puffin isn't so kind, he's only holding one of the seven bags.

"Did you remember to grab her formula?" Formula? I thought we had enough back home. Were we already out? That…cannot be good.

"I'll go get it. The store's just around the corner." There's a bench nearby, so I got all the bags on it and parked Surtsey by it. Mr. Puffin squawked, telling me I better hurry up. It's not going to take long. I sprinted there and quickly found her formula. Sadly, I wasn't so lucky when I reached the checkout line. There was an old lady having trouble with getting her food items on the counter, so I helped her out. When it turned out she was a few kronas short, I offered her my money. I even helped her bring her things into her car, after I paid for my single item. It had to be just fifteen minutes I was gone, nothing probably happened. Mr. Puffin is scary strong, when he wants to be.

"Oh, what a _belle bebe_!" Mr. Puffin was fighting with some canary, which meant he wasn't watching the fucking pedophile that's with Surtsey! As I came storming forward, the blonde man with blue eyes picked up my sister. She started bawling, which startled the man at first, but he started trying to calm her down. At least she knew it wasn't me.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I recognized him rather quickly, thanks to the bulletin that a certain Englishmen put out. _Beware of a drunk Frenchmen_. He doesn't look drunk at the moment, he looks more like…a pedophile.

"Iceland! Oh, _mon cher_, can you believe this is **my** little sister?" He placed her down quickly. "She's so adorable, has my eyes and everything~" He. Is. Going. To. Die.

My muscles responded faster than my mind could, I literally tackled him down to the sidewalk. Mr. Puffin and that other bird stopped what they had been doing to watch us.

"France, you get the hell off my island this instant! I swear upon the Norse Gods that I will shower your land in ice and then cause a fire storm so grand that it will burn everything to ashes!" He was crying…by the time I finally got off him. He called out the name Pierre, which seemed to belong to the yellow feather ball. He ran away so quickly, I swear he could probably run across the Atlantic Ocean with that speed.

"Ha, ha, ha-ha, ha! _Pierre?_ That's such a stupid name," Mr. Puffin was squawking up a riot, being so obnoxious about it. I picked up Surtsey, to see if she were alright. Her eyes glittered with tears that just couldn't fall, but they filled with recognition when she saw me.

"And _Mr. Puffin_ isn't a stupid name?" He stopped laughing and started angrily pecking my head, tugging at my hair while he could.

"You were the idiot that named me!" Well, I was a child. It was the only name that ever made sense at the time. Besides, at least I didn't name him something like _Mr. PuffPuff_ that would be…funny. Surtsey is once again calm, no longer traumatized by that weirdo, France. This is a lesson learned. Never leave Surtsey alone. Never! Unless, of course…if I have someone that's strong to protect her. But I'm honestly not going to turn my back on her for a long time.

* * *

><p>I got a phone call, as soon as I walked through the door. I took a moment, locking the door behind me and carrying Surtsey with me, before I could actually answer.<p>

"Iceland!" I know that accent so well now. "Are you okay? I heard that that pervert was traveling north. That bulletin that England sent out just reached me, and I wanted to make sure that you and Surtsey were alright."

"We're fine, Philippines. No worries." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Although, France did try to walk away with her." Then she gasped.

"Oooh, I'm gonna hurt her so bad!" Her…? "Er…I mean, him. Sorry, I kind of have trouble with him/her sometimes." Ahhh. "Are you sure you are alright, Ice?" She's like an older sister, always making sure everything is fine and well. It's definitely better than having an _older brother _and the rest of the _family_ trying to worm their way into my life. I prefer this isolation, where I choose who may or may not enter my home.

"I'm alright, Phili. Thank you for all your help and concern." She was momentarily silent. I almost believed that she had hung up or lost connection. Maybe that angel of hers, Gabriella, told her it was her turn with the phone. I wasn't sure until she finally spoke.

"Iceland, I'm not trying to scare you here, oo? I know what happens to newly formed islands, its not pretty. The ocean may have helped give birth to these new lands…but it's also the killer of them. Small islands…they almost always wear away over time. So… I know Surtsey is still a child and I know that the volcano is still doing its job. I was born of the sea, much like her…and I have over 7,000 islands under my belt, but not all of them last long. Please…if little Surtsey-"

I hung up on her. Even with my glove in the way, I could see my hand was bone white.

_Surtsey will not be swallowed up by the sea, if I can help it._

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Well... what do you guys think of this story so far? It's not that good, is it? I'm not too sure about this story, to be honest. I mean, sure... I love the story, but does anyone else? I know I have those two awesome reviewers (and the recent addition!) and then those...really silent readers out there. Anyway, have a good day.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

[Conny]: It's already Chapter Four? Oh, wow. I didn't know I would make it this far! I have to thank _Do You Really Want to Know_, _Willow The Collie, 101Icestormxx, and SchrapnelGirl_! Nana-chan, a.k.a DYRWtK, and Icestorm, I'm glad I have loyal reviewers such as you two! And Willow, I totally agree. Girls run the world, so there should be more girls! And SchrapnelGirl, thank you for an idea for a future chapter!

We all know that I do not know Iceland or any of the canon Hetalia characters. But... Surtsey is mine. MINE! Okay, Iceland's. I don't even own Surtsey! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! And I will try to be faster about updating, okay?

* * *

><p>Surtsey and Iceland<p>

* * *

><p><span>12 December 1963.<span>

The winter isn't being so kind. It's like feeling Russia's cold hand reaching out to steal your heart. It's terrible, the storms are taking their toll on both me and Surtsey. I can stand the icy temperatures, that's why I'm called Iceland. Surtsey, being the fire of the sea, is still so vulnerable to the frigid storms. I've been keeping her wrapped up and in my arms to keep her warm. Yet…it doesn't seem to be helping her.

"Mr. Puffin, mind giving me the phone?" He had his feathers all puffed up, as he was resting with his eyes closed in his nest. The bird wiggled a little, before finally rising to his feet.

"Why?" Surtsey was whimpering a bit, though she was asleep. It tugged at my heart strings to hear this from her. I wish I could do something for her, but I have no idea what I can do.

"I need to call the doctor." He knew who I was talking about, so he got up and snagged the phone with his talons. He dialed, while I held onto it. Soon enough, I got an answer…though it wasn't from who I expected it'd be.

"Hello," a young man said, his accent as thick as the person I was hoping for. "State your name and reason for calling Miss Philippines." He wasn't too kind either.

"I am Iceland and I was hoping to get a chance to talk to Philippines. I…really need her help." There's no one else I can trust. I don't want to take her to my doctor because he doesn't know about her. He would end up telling my family, they go to see him as well. I've made it this far without having everyone else know about Surtsey. Although…France knows. Or was he too drunk at the time that he doesn't remember? He better not remember.

"Iceland. You're not friends with the USSR, correct?" Still talking about the spread of communism…I've made an alliance against Russia and the rest of the USSR. I'm too…afraid…that Belarus would come and eat my baby. No joke.

"No, no. I'm not." Surtsey whimpers a bit louder, it's the slight hiccups before the true wailing. "Please, I need to talk to her." I think I heard desperation in my own voice.

"No." What!

"Sam! Na ikaw ay pakikipag-usap sa?" I know that voice, its that angel…Gabriella? Yeah, that's her for sure. Who's Sam? A boyfriend or something?

"Yelo…yelo lupa? Iceland?" he said, with much uncertain tone in his voice.

"Give it to her right now." Now that's something I can understand.

"One moment, Iceland," Sam said, he's definitely like Gabriella with that harsh tone. Hers is obviously more feminine and a slight bit more softer, while his is… well, masculine and military-like. I can just imagine him right now… the same sun-kissed skin that Gabriella and Philippines has and the same blackish brown hair and those glistening onyx-amber eyes. Though they're short…but this Sam gives off the feeling that he's taller than those lovely-

"Ice?" Oh. "Iceland!"

"Sorry, Phili. I didn't mean to call so…what time is it there?" It's nearly noon here, I still haven't learned the time difference between my Asian friend and I.

"It's about…" I can see her looking around, seeing if she could find a clock. "Nearly seven o'clock." Holy crap, seven hour difference? If I called any later, I would have disturbed her sleep…or interrupt something important. Need to keep that in mind.

"You're not busy, are you? If you are, I could wait until some other time." What am I saying? Surtsey seems to be sick. I need help.

"Not at all, how can the doctor help?" Two simultaneous _huh_s followed. "Sammy, Gabby… would you please ready your wings? I know this is last minute and I know we were going out for dinner…but how does Icelandic food sound?" …

"Uh, Philippines, you do realize there's a storm that far north, right?" Sam asked, sounding rather irritated. "Why do we even have to go anyways?"

"Surtsey seems sick, Phili. I don't know what to do." She repeated this to her friends, who didn't seem too annoyed with the plan to fly to my house.

"Iceland, wait about… thirty minutes. I'll be there shortly and I suppose I could stay for a while too." But-but-but! "See you soon, bye-bye~"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Puffin! Get your feathers in gear, we can't have our guests staying in dusty rooms," I order, while carrying Surtsey and a feather duster. I'm trying to make this easier for everyone. Make her happy by being held, while cleaning up my home for my soon-to-be arriving guests. I have food cooking…although, I'm not sure what they would like. I assume that since they are from a nation surrounded by sea, they would like fish. There is also the assumption that they like rice, because… what Asian nation does not like rice?<p>

"Fuck you, Ice! I'm trying to keep my feathers out of your lamb stew!" Oh…yeah, I forgot. He's manning the kitchen, while I'm working with the guest bedrooms. My house isn't too large, to be honest. I have two guest bedrooms, which aren't too spacious. I plan to turn one of them into a bedroom for Surtsey, once she's grown too big for a crib. And then there's the single bathroom in the house. I have never thought that I'd have so many people in my house at one time…its like a Nordic conference. Although, those always happen at my _brother's_ house, but sometimes they happen at Denmark's home.

"Hey! No swearing with a baby around!" I want that to be routine, so Surtsey won't pick up these words in the future. She might only be a month old, but what does that matter? Soon enough, she'll be a big girl and be able to talk to other nations. Oh… no, I don't want that. She's my sister. She's too vulnerable to be around them.

Oh, it's all clean now. I suppose this is the best I can do with just a single hand. She started whimpering again, so I started walking around. Her eyes seemed to be scanning her surroundings. I suppose she's not used to this room. The only places I've taken her was into the kitchen, the living room and my room. My room because, well, that's where I have her crib set up. it's the quickest way to get to her and I don't have to travel far.

"Ice! Get the fucking door!" Stupid squawking bird, one of these days...he'll notice he's missing plenty of feathers. I quickly headed for the door, checking the time. Yes, this should be them. Opening it, I was face to face with the man I knew I had talked to over the phone. He was definitely taller, taller than me. His skin is just a slight shade darker than the ladies and his eyes were sharper than theirs. Not to mention he's a bit more muscular.

"Iceland!" Phili hugs me tight, yet she's careful with Surtsey in my arms. "And Surtsey~" She got a giggle out of my little sister, which brings a smile to my face.

"This is Iceland? He's so…icy." That's kind to hear, Sam. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Iceland. My name is Samuel. Call me Sam."

"Or Sammy~" Gabby says, as she throws an arm around his neck. She spots the baby…and takes her away from me. I can't do anything because…I'm still so entranced with those wings. Both of their wings. Sam has a set of wings much darker than midnight, while Gabby still has heavenly white feathers. I still can't believe they're angels.

"She's adorable. Surtsey looks just like you, Iceland." No, she doesn't look like me. Surtsey is a beautiful girl who will grow up to be a gentle and sweet young lady. I am so sure of that. Philippines let go of me, then took my baby sister away from Gabriella. Before I could react…those wings vanished so slowly before my eyes. It's like they folded in on themselves, while a veil was draped over them. It was so…mystifying.

"I think she's running a fever. Lead to the crib, please?" I turned on my heel and headed towards my bedroom. Oh no, did I clean up in there? Oh, no. Oh, no! Surtsey is more important than a messy bedroom. She is, most definitely. There was another set of footsteps behind me, so I gave a small glance over my shoulder. Gabby was following with a small suitcase on hand. I won't question it.

Once in my bedroom, which wasn't as terrible as I had imagined, Philippines laid the red faced baby in her crib. She had her assistant (Gabby) open the suitcase on my unmade bed. Within it was so many different medical equipment that I didn't know how she could possibly bring it all the way over here in that single bag. Out came a simple thermometer and a small jar of petroleum jelly. After cleaning my baby's bottom, she soon stuck the lubricated thermometer into her. It feels so awkward to be standing here and watching this. There was that moment of silence before the thing came out again.

"38 Celsius." (101 Fahrenheit) "She's got a fever for sure." Surtsey whimpers more and starts shivering. Philippines gets her clothes all fixed up and wraps her up in the blanket again. "It will take some time to tell exactly what it is, but it seems to be a bacterial infection. No worries, I will handle this." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was handed back Surtsey, who seemed happy to be in my arms.

When I turned to look at my room again, I noticed a big difference. It was spotless. "Sorry, I had to," Gabby said, as she saw my agape mouth. "It was just so…you know, messy." I thanked her, accidentally in my own tongue. I honestly try to speak English as much as possible, but it just slipped.

"In our language it is _salamat_, but_ þakka þér_ sounds interesting. Any-who, _walang anuman_. Or no problem, don't mention it." I wonder if I could remember that. The Filipino language seems quite interesting as well. "Ah, Philippines, _kung gaano katagal kayo pananatiling_?" Alright, some of the words seemed something like…Chinese or Japanese? I have no idea.

"Iceland, how long would you be able to tolerate us? I know you didn't really invite us to stay for a while, but we already have the bags and things in order…"

"Don't worry, you can stay as long as you would like." I somehow think I might regret this.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Okay...there was a lot of Filipino thrown in at the end there. I'm sorry for that. The translation is similar to what Philippines asks in the end. Anyway, I did plan to have the next chapter to be a Christmas special, but then I would have to study a lot of Christmas traditions in both the Philippines and in Iceland and it would be difficult for me to update quickly because of that. Also, please forgive me about the random language dumping? I only used a simple (unreliable?) translator and I'm just praying that all that was not English was correct. Anyway, thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

[Conny]: Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating this story. Please forgive me? You can do whatever you want to me, just don't be too painful! ...anyway, onto the gratitude. _SchrapnelGirl_, you have no idea how thankful I am of you! And you'll be getting more questions from me later, when I get further in the story, so prepare. _nottheh_, Nana-chan, thank you for the recent support and urging of me to continue the story! _Crepe and Macaron_, if you still remember what you said in your review, then you will be happy about this and the next chapter. And _101Icestormxx_, thank you for the constant reviews.

Of all the people who's been following this story, its the ones who leave a comment that really deserve it. So let's get onto Christmas in the middle of July, shall we?

* * *

><p><span>23 December 1963.<span>

* * *

><p>The Christmas season had come to all of us in my home. Philippines had been teaching me much of her nation's traditions, while I hadtfr done the same for her. To honor her wishes, I attended church with her religiously since December sixteen. According to her traditions, we had to attend <em>Misa de Gallo<em> ("Rooster's Mass") and _Simbang Gabi_ ("Night Mass"). She had also mentioned that many go to mass like this, so that their wish would come true; it's a popular belief. I decided to spend these days praying that Surtsey would feel better.

For the children of my country, Christmas started eleven days ago. Philippines was amused by this at first, but then noticed the trend of the Yule lads. Gabby pointed out that it was just a different man wearing a Santa Claus costume, but I had to explain it better. Our Yule lads had definitely been changed, thanks to the American across the ocean, but that didn't end their tradition. They were trolls who lived in Esjan, which was a mountain close to Reykjavik. Each of the thirteen lads would travel through town and would deliver gifts—much like that old Saint Nick would. I didn't really want to tell them the creepier side of the Yule lads because I'm sure that they would have been scared silly.

Philippines and I were cooking in the kitchen, while Gabby had been busy with tending to Surtsey. It took quite a lot of time for her to finally warm up to the angel, but now they're nearly inseparable. I honestly felt bad for not having my sister in my arms, but no one else knew my recipes. Aside from Mr. Puffin, who was far too busy with his girlfriend for the holidays.

I just realized something. "Where did Samuel go?" I really did not want to refer to him by his nickname because…well, I didn't think he wanted me to. I knew he was perfectly content with his sister and my fellow nation calling him that.

"He went to go get a gift—"

"I'm back," he said, closing the door behind him. The raven haired lady ran out of the kitchen, obviously giddy. It had to be more than just the Christmas spirit in her.

"You have it! I love you, Sam," she shouted. I exited the kitchen for a mere moment, turning down the burners a bit to save the food from burning.

"What is it?" It was an ornamental, star-shaped…lantern, I think. It was the size of a tire from a car and obviously needed to be plugged in.

"Iceland, this is what we call a _paról_. It comes from the Spanish word, _farol_, which means lantern." So I was right, it was a lantern. "No matter who makes a _paról_, it always sports the star shape. It represents the Star of Bethlehem—" Gabby was unfortunately interrupted.

"It's more than just that. It's a symbol of victory over darkness and our hope and goodwill during this season," Philippines added, taking the colorful object from her guardian. "May I hang it outside?"

"Of course you may." She practically skipped out the door with the joy that she contained. I never believed that someone could be so happy.

After a minute of her fumbling outside, I had to go help. I knew she wouldn't be able to hang it on her own. There were no chairs on the porch and she was just a little too short. I knelt down so that she could step onto my back and hang the decoration.

"Hey, Philippines!" She stumbled off my back, thanks to the idiot that just surprised her. I know the voice way too well. "What are you doing way up north? I got up, then helped the woman up. My eyes turned to Denmark, while suppressing my anger. "Ice?"

"Hello, Denmark." I really can't let him inside the house. A.) Philippines said she couldn't allow anyone to know of her angels, yet I know. B.) Gabriella and Samuel would be caught red-handed, if Denmark walked in. And most importantly, C.) I could not allow him to be near my sister.

"What are you—ahh, I see what you're doing, you two~" He smiled, then came up to hug us both. At least this time he didn't have his battle axe on hand. I suppose he's in the holiday mood after all. "Ice, I was about to ask if you wanted to have a round of beer with me and the other Nordics, but I see you're busy with your nurse."

"Denmark, what are you—" He didn't let her finish.

"Good choice, bro. Good choice." Sir Spiky Hair ruffled my hair, but I patted it down with my gloved hand. "I totally understand," he smirked, then went down the steps.

"Wait!" Now I know what he's talking about! "It's not like that at all!" I'm not like Japan, who's into all that weird role-playing stuff! I don't like Philippines like that! I'm not going to—

"Filippinerne, be careful with him. He's still new to all that stuff." I couldn't help my temper. I ran down the steps and threw a snowball at him. For saying such a messed up thing, especially to a girl like this—Ugh! I finally pegged him on the head, before he got out of range.

I turn to look back to Philippines, only to find her blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Maybe it's just the cold that's making her face red.

"I'm not like that, you know, right? I do know of that…stuff, but I've never—"

"No need to say anything. I totally understand." Besides, I think her angels are going to make sure she stays the way she is for a very long time. I should get our minds off of that. "That was a real close call."

Surtsey decided now was the time to cry. Gabby came outside, showing her to me. After seeing my ever familiar face, she smiled happily. I had to take my sister into my arms; I've missed her warmth.

"Hi, Surtsey," I cooed, unable to hide this affection for her. "Big brother will take good care of you, so no more worries, okay?" As if understanding what I was saying, she nodded a little. Then I realized—as did Philippines.

"The food!" She ran inside, followed by the angel.

* * *

><p><span>9 January 1964.<span>

* * *

><p>New Years has passed and Philippines finally returned home. I am grateful for her visit and her making me visit church. My wish for Christmas did in-fact come true. Surtsey is in good health and everything will return to normality.<p>

That is, what I hoped would be, the truth. Sadly, I got a phone call.

"Iceland," my _big brother_ said, in his rather dull voice. Thank goodness I was able to pick up the phone before Surtsey awoke from her nap. If she cried, I think I wouldn't have answered at all.

"What do you want? I'm a bit busy right now." I have to prepare my sister's bottles before she wakes up. Not to mention all the cleaning that's ahead for me.

"I heard that the Beauty of the East was with you for the holidays. What did my little brother happen to do?" He is already assuming something, considering Denmark informed him of my meeting with—wait, what?

"Beauty of the East? Why the heck is Philippines called that?" I admit, she is beautiful, but she's just my friend!

"Don't be stupid, Iceland. All your big brother wants to know is if you did something _Frankish_ with her." Frankish being something that France would do with anything beautiful in his bedroom. All I could do was prevent myself from choking.

"Don't be crazy. I'm sorry, but I'm—"

"I'm going to be visiting tomorrow." All things in my mind just dropped. "We're going to have a serious conversation, as brothers, and you cannot avoid it." Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, no!

"I can't! I'm still cleaning up from the holidays and I just—"

"No. I will be there in the morning." I hung up on him, trying not to panic. I need to hide her from him. I can't deal with this right now. What am I supposed to do? I need someone close by and I need them fast. East or west? East or west! Why not both?

I quickly dialed, and on the last toll I got an answer. "Who is this? I'm busy at the moment and I can't take—"

"Greenland! It's Iceland, you know, your friend to the east?" There's one good thing about Greenland in this situation. "You hate my brothers, right? Denmark and Norway?" Considering they were the ones that shackled him centuries ago.

"Yes, what is it that you want, Iceland?" He was obviously a busy man at the second, but he must be considerate enough for this phone call.

"Do you know anything about childcare?" This is going to sound incredibly strange to him, but there's only one other person I could go to after this phone call.

"Well, I know how to care for seals, bears, reindeer—what does this have to do with your phone call?" Well, animals are close enough…

"I haven't cleared it with Faroe yet, but do you think you and him can do something for me?" Hopefully this plan will work…

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Well, this means I have to get the next chapter up quick, right? It would be really nice if more than four people reviewed for this chapter. I know at least three of you are guaranteed to leave a comment, but what about the rest of you? You like this story, right? It's good enough to keep continuing, right?<p>

Oh, I definitely feel bad about not getting more culture into the mix. If anyone is interested with the Philippines, she has her own story. Iceland, however, you will have to keep reading. I'll have more of his culture in no time at all. (Now commences the multiple month long wait—unless, of course, you all urge me to continue.)


End file.
